Yo nunca he
by lentejoncita
Summary: Cosas que House y Cuddy nunca habían hecho, hasta que las hacen... soy horrible resumiendo.. basado en el juego de yo nunca he...
1. Besado

**Yo nunca he…**

Besado

El mes de octubre parecía más frío que otros años. Las hojas amarillentas y marrones de los árboles cubrían por completo la explanada del campus. El cielo también se había contagiado de este color, y mientras el Sol se escondía, los últimos rayos bañaban el paseo de un tono beige. La estampa era digna de fotografiar y seguro que cualquier otro día ella se habría parado a aspirar el aroma que había dejado la lluvia en el césped, pero ese día tenía otras cosas en las que concentrarse, por ejemplo él.

Él, ¿qué decir de él? Caminaba cabizbajo junto a ella por toda la alameda. Tampoco parecía que se fijase mucho en el paisaje que les rodeaba, a pesar de su hermosura. A penas se conocían, pero las últimas semanas habían sido una locura. Desde que se encontraron el primer día de clase Greg y ella habían tenido una conexión especial. Eso no quiere decir que fuese algo bueno. Lo primero que él dijo fue: "Tú debes ser la nueva de las grandes peras", y su primera respuesta fue un rodillazo en la parte más delicada de la anatomía del muchacho de ojos claros.

A pesar del duro comienzo habían establecido una relación un poco extraña. Y ese día había tomado un cariz todavía más raro. Después de llevar semanas insultándose por los pasillos y buscando formas de amargar al otro, hoy él la había defendido. Uno de los de sexto estaba asediándola, pero con palabras soeces, diciéndole que era afortunada porque él le pidiese que se la comiera. La tenía aprisionada contra una pared y el resto de chicos se reían, ella no sabía de donde había salido, pero Greg le pegó un puñetazo al rubio que prácticamente lo tumbó al suelo. Acto seguido tiró del brazo de Lisa y se la llevó de allí.

Y allí estaban, caminando sin hablarse ni mirarse. La dirección estaba clara él la estaba acompañando a su piso.

-Es aquí- explicó ella al llegar a un antiguo edificio. Él se limitó a asentir, pero continuaba con la cabeza gacha. Ella no sabía qué decirle, pero cuando observó que se marchaba cogió su antebrazo y tiró de él obligándole a girarse. – Muchas gracias, Greg.

-Se merecía eso y más.- afirmó con franqueza y la mirada clavada en sus ojos azules.

-No tenías por qué…

- Sí, sí tenía Lisa… - era la primera vez que él la llamaba por su nombre. Para molestarla le gritaba Cuddles por los pasillos, a veces Cuddy cuando se insultaban cara a cara, pero nunca Lisa.

- No sé cuál es la razón… pero te lo agradezco.- le dio un sencillo beso en la mejilla en muestra de gratitud por su actitud y le sonrió sincera. – No le diré a nadie que puedes ser un caballero andante.

-No lo soy.- le dijo tomándola de la mano sin dejar que se alejase.

Durante unos instantes se miraron intensamente. Un azul se perdía con el otro, empezaba y terminaba en el mismo color. No podían apartar la mirada, se sentían atrapados, intrigados, seducidos por la mirada clara del otro. Y sin mediar más palabras él tiró de su mano hasta pegarla él. Una vez sus cuerpos se acariciaron cogió a la chica de la barbilla y se acercó a sus labios. Ella se sorprendió, a pesar de que lo deseaba desde el momento en que se conocieron. Sus labios tanteaban el terreno, y comenzaban a moverse con soltura. Sus cuerpos cobraban vida al tiempo que sus lenguas vagaban de un lado a otro buscando y ofreciendo placer. Habían comenzado, pero no sabía si podrían parar. Podían necesitar descansar, pero al segundo regresaban a los labios rojos que se ofrecían gustosos. Ninguno quería que acabase ese momento. El Sol terminaba de ponerse y la luna ocupaba su lugar, pero ellos seguían besándose en el portal.

Ella nunca había besado a nadie así. No era el primero, ni tampoco sería el último, pero nunca había sido así. El deseo de que ese beso no acabase nunca, de quedarse pegada a sus labios para siempre. Sentir que el cuerpo le temblaba por una simple caricia, o notar todo su vello erizado por el contacto entre ellos. Nunca había sentido nada así, y no sabía si volvería a sentirlo.

Él nunca había besado a nadie. Al menos no sintiendo lo que ella le hacía sentir. Había besado sintiendo vacío, buscando placer, esperando por algo después. Pero nunca había besado por necesidad. Nunca había besado disfrutando de cada instante, anhelando el siguiente contacto, buscando que ella no quisiera marcharse de sus brazos. Nunca había besado para demostrar que aquello que le hacía vivir latía, aunque ni él lo supiese todavía.

[[Tenían más de 20 años y ninguno había besado dejando escapar en cada beso un halito de vida que les haría esclavos para siempre de aquel primer beso.]]


	2. me he vuelto loco

_Me he vuelto loco_

Parecía que el cielo había descansado en su incesante insistencia por regar la tierra. Era la primera noche después de muchas que el cielo se mostraba libre de nubes y dejaba paso a las estrellas. La primera noche de primavera que empezaba a permitir salir a dar un paseo sin coger el paraguas ni la bufanda. Aún así en el ambiente se sentían los restos del agua, olía a lluvia y a tierra mojada.

Ella llevaba semanas dejándole mensajes en el contestador para quedar una noche a cenar porque acababa de llegar a Nueva Jersey y sólo le conocía a él. Él llevaba semanas ignorándola, hasta el día que dejo de insistir y entonces llamó él preguntándole por qué no persistía más. Ella tan sólo rió y dijo: viernes por la noche, en _Meson Orange. _

Ambos disfrutaban de una cena alegre y animada. Parecía mentira, pero a pesar de que hacía años que no se veían en pocos minutos recobraron la naturalidad que siempre había existido entre ellos. Charlaron de medicina, sobre cotilleos de los compañeros de universidad, pero sin acercase ni de lejos a nada que tuviese que ver con ellos dos, salvo los comentarios machistas de House a los que ella terminó por acostumbrarse en la universidad y que ahora rebatía con mayor maestría que entonces.

La cena dio paso a unas copas, como en los viejos tiempos. Él Bourbon, ella Gin tonic. En un principio continuaron hablando de medicina, sobre los tres despidos que ya llevaba él a sus espaldas desde que llegó a la ciudad; sobre el recién estrenado cargo de jefa de departamento de ella en Princenton. House insistía en conocer de primera mano cada detalle de cómo había conseguido llegar tan joven a un puesto así. Pero pronto el alcohol les hizo alejarse de esos temas y centrarse en el que tanto habían evitado desde su reencuentro.

-Entonces… ¿Sales con alguien?- preguntó él mientras se rellenaba el vaso de whisky.

-Acabo de mudarme y sólo te conozco a ti… Al hombre que más veo se llama Sean tiene 80 años y es mi mejor paciente. – Dijo tomando un largo trago.- ¿Y tú?

-¿Cuánto hace que no echas un polvo?- ella casi se atraganta al escucharle.

-¿Y tú? – le espetó

-Yo he preguntado primero.

-Yo he preguntado antes si salías con alguien y no has contestado.

-No

-No, ¿qué?

-No salgo con nadie.- de nuevo el whisky volvió a su boca.- Responde, cuanto hace que no…

Ella se limitó a beber otro largo trago de su vaso acabándose el contenido de éste. Acto seguido se giró y pidió al camarero otro Gin tonic.

-Wooo ¿tanto?- dijo House

-¿Qué? No he dicho nada.- protestó ella.

-No has respondido, con eso me basta. – afirmó él con cara de listillo.

-Puede ser que haga horas, y no quiera decírtelo. – susurró ella insinuante apoyando su brazo en la barra y acercando su rostros al de él.

-No tienes cara de que haga horas…- explicó él adoptando su misma postura.

-A saber cuánto hace que tu no…

-Dos semanas.- le cortó él rápido y levantó su copa insinuando un brindis consigo mismo.

-Pero tú pagas.- le dijo ella con un tono de chulería.

-A ésta no.- le confesó él en un murmullo.

No sabía si había sido el alcohol, la conversación sobre su abstinencia o que llevaba años deseándolo pero Cuddy decidió acompañar a House a casa. Tampoco tenía muy claro cómo pero apenas unos segundos después de haber atravesado la puerta del apartamento de House, ella desabrochaba apresurada los botones de su camisa, mientras las ansias no le permitían dejar de devorar su boca. Las manos de él habían perdido el control, y ya no sabían donde quedarse paradas, así que se deslizaban suavemente por las caderas de ella. Llegados a este punto ya no importaba quien de los dos había dado el primer paso, porque ninguno sería capaz de parar. El deseo dominaba todo lo que ocurría en aquella oscura habitación. ¿Quien les iba a decir después de tanto tiempo que por fin cumplirían su mayor fantasía? Entregarse plenamente el uno al otro. Los labios sabían a recuerdos no vividos, y a noches perdidas por la arrogancia. Lo habían deseado e imaginado en tantas ocasiones, que la realidad les parecía ficción, aunque la superase con creces.

Él la dirigió entre empujones y besos a su habitación. Aunque no estaba muy lejos por el camino las prendas fueron cayendo al suelo. La blusa de ella, los zapatos de él al igual que su cinturón. Cuando llegaron a la cama él se sentó y dejó que ella continuase de pie entre sus piernas. House besaba su vientre y sus pechos, acariciaba sus nalgas. Sentía que necesita más bocas y manos para hacer todo lo que desea con ella.

Le siente totalmente entregado al deshacerse de su sujetador, y no sabe muy bien si es por ella o por el alcohol pero decide pararle y alejarse. A unos pocos metros de él sonríe, y con el pelo revuelto y sin sostén comienza a bailar para él. Él sentado cómodamente en la cama, con la camisa desabrochada disfruta del espectáculo que le ofrece. Ella desliza su mano derecha entre sus pechos acariciándolos con extremada lentitud, al tiempo que introduce en su boca su propio dedo índice y lo lame, observándole con intensidad. Él suspira y entrecierra los ojos. Ambos lo están imaginando.

Él alarga su brazo para alcanzarla, pero ella juega y se aparta. Da una vuelta sobre sí misma, dejando que él observe su trasero. Muy insinuante se agacha quedándose de cuclillas y vuelve a situarse frente a él. La mirada felina de ella le hipnotiza, y le desabrocha el primer botón del pantalón. De nuevo se pone erguida y esta vez es ella quien roba su gran mano derecha para situarla en su ombligo. Está hipnotizado, no puede dejar de observar su mirada perversa y su sonrisa juguetona, le dan un aire obsceno que le enloquece. Por fin parece reaccionar y afianza sus manos en las caderas de ella, acercándola para deslizar su boca por su busto, deteniéndose para morder con suavidad dónde la piel toma un color más oscuro. Sus manos continúan en sus caderas y empuja a los pantalones de ella hacia abajo, dejándolos caer hasta el suelo.

Ella se colca a horcajadas sobre él echando la cabeza hacia atrás para dejarle maniobrar con más facilidad, mientras entorna los ojos de placer. -Greg…- gemía. Le encantaba poder decir su nombre, repetirlo una y mil veces, le llenaba la boca y ahora más que nunca deseaba gritarlo. Situó sus pequeñas y cuidadas manos sobre su pecho y le besó. Le besó abriendo la boca más de lo necesario, dejando que su lengua invadiese la boca de él, y haciéndole flaquear para, con un pequeño empujón, tumbarlo en el lecho acolchado. Abrió su camisa por completo y al fin se libró de ella. Estaba jugando en desventaja, ella casi desnuda y él casi vestido.

Todo olía a ella, y sabía a ella. Las sábanas eran de seda y sentía su suave tacto en la espalda, siempre la tuvo por una mujer apasionada, pero ni en sus mejores sueños hubiese imaginado que ella le ofreciese tanto. Mientras Cuddy se deslizaba por su cuerpo y se encargaba de marcar cada rincón de su piel como propio, él sentía su aroma en las sábanas, en su pelo, ella estaba por todas partes, como siempre.

A pesar de que le encantaba que tomase la iniciativa, House decidió que ya era hora de actuar. La hizo revolverse entre las sábanas situándose encima de ella. Lisa aprovechó esta circunstancia para aprisionar entre sus manos el culo del nefrólogo, quién sonrió malignamente antes de traspasar el límite que marcaba su única prenda restante, sus braguitas. Cuando ella sintió las manos masculinas vagando entre sus piernas tuvo que sujetar con fuerza las sábanas para no arañarle la espalda. La necesidad comenzó a apoderarse de ella, que incitó al doctor con sus habilidosas manos para que se diese más prisa en su cometido. En pocos minutos las ropas que todavía cubrían a House desaparecieron.

Ya no importaba la lucha de poder que tantos años habían mantenido, ninguno de los dos mandaba. Después de tanto el deseo había ganado la batalla, y ellos eran los felices perdedores. Sus cuerpos así lo celebraban, bailando al unísono y con un ritmo que cada vez les torturaba más. La atmosfera se espesaba más a cada segundo que sus cuerpos ardientes dejaban escapar suspiros y gemidos. El sudor empapaba casi toda su piel, y sus bocas buscaban saliva en la otra boca. Ella se mecía incasable sobre él sin dejar de besarle ni un solo segundo, hasta que su cuerpo estalló. House guardó dentro de su propia boca los gemidos que ella trataba de ahogar, pero ya era tarde para esconderlos, y lo mismo sucedió con los de él. Era la mejor forma de guardar el secreto, ahogando la realidad en los labios del otro. Ninguno confesaría todo lo que aquello suponía, cada uno poseía el mayor secreto del otro, lo que había sentido.

Ella nunca lo confesaría, pero jamás se había sentido tan desinhibida ni cómoda como con él en la cama. Y eso lo sentía cada vez que le besaba y sentía como necesitaba besarle una y otra vez para así hacerle entender todo lo que ardía en su pecho. Nunca había dejado a nadie que la volviese tan loca como lo hizo él aquella noche,era demasiado arriesgado, porque esa noche por segundos llegó a perder el sentido.

Él jamás había deseado a una mujer tanto como a Lisa Cuddy, en ningún sentido. Por eso la noche que compartieron juntos la cordura le abandonaba con cada caricia de su cuerpo desnudo, y con cada beso. Él nunca lo contaría pero nunca, ninguna mujer había ocupado tanto sus pensamientos, como ella. Sentirla sobre él, estremeciéndose ante sus caricias y disfrutando como ninguna otra, era algo que le enloquecía y le turbaba cada vez que lo recordaba.

_[[Tenían más de 30 años y nunca se habían vuelto locos haciendo el amor como lo hicieron aquella vez, dejando a un lado la cordura, y respirando tan sólo pasión.]]_


	3. Bailado

Bueno, nunca pongo comentarios en los fics, pero este es dedicado a Natts. Me retaste... no sé si habrá salido como tú esperabas... Gracias a todos los que leeis y dejais coments :) Espero que os guste.

**3. Bailado**

-Vas a venir y se acabó.- le dijo Cuddy cansada de la misma discusión.

-Dame una buena razón.-exigió el nefrólogo acercándose al escritorio de la decana.

-Déjame pensar… porque soy tu jefa y te lo ordeno, porque esa fiesta es muy importante para el hospital y porque eres el mejor y más famoso médico que tiene este hospital. –enumeró una a una las razones mientras seleccionaba los expedientes.

- Pero si con que aparezcas tú con uno de tus escotes ya los tienes a todos a tus pies.

-También vienen mujeres.

-También puedes acostarte con ellas.-razonó él ganándose una mirada hastiada de ella.

-Vas a venir, asique déjalo ya. .- dijo autoritaria.

-¿Qué me das a cambio?

-No es una negociación House. – sentenció antes de salir del despacho y dejarle allí con la palabra en la boca.

La decana de medicina, algunos jefes de departamento y los benefactores más generosos del hospital compartían mesa, en una improvisada sala de fiestas en el hall del hospital. Más de una decena de mesas redondas llenaba el espacio habitualmente ocupado por pacientes y enfermeras. La recepción se había convertido en una improvisada barra para el catering que Cuddy se había encargado de reservar. El decorado era muy sobrio, no era cuestión de que pareciese una fiesta de disfraces, tan sólo una cena benéfica. Los adornos colgaban por todo el recinto en tubos transparentes y con pequeñas luces. Como las lámparas de neón estaban apagadas el hall quedaba casi en penumbra, con las luces anaranjadas de los tubos que daban un toque intimista a la estancia. Cuando House cruzó la entrada, tarde, enseguida supo que la decoración había sido cosa de Cuddy, elegante, sencilla, pero con gusto y poco ostentosa. El hospital tenía que parecer que gastaba el dinero de los benefactores en medicamentos y no en los generosos escotes de su decana.

Llegó a la mesa donde estaban Wilson y Cuddy que charlaban animadamente con el jefe de cardiología, Teo Rubens, un pedante que se cepillaba a toda enfermera de menos de treinta años que se cruzase en su camino. Al lado de Wilson había una silla vacía y ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar si era para él, porque con lo tarde que llegaba estaba seguro de que ya sólo faltaba él.

-¿Crees que estas son horas House?- le reprendió Cuddy cuchicheando para que los demás no la escuchasen, y así evitar la mala imagen de su mejor médico.

-Me ordenaste que viniese, he venido. No especificaste que a que hora debía ser.

Ella rodó los ojos resignada y se giró a conversar con un hombre canoso que se sentaba a su derecha. Sin duda un benefactor y de los gordos, pensó House, un Rolex de oro y una chica joven y escotada a su lado cogiéndole el brazo, rico, y mucho. Después se detuvo a observar a Wilson, que parecía que ya había bebido unas cuantas copas de vino porque se reía de los chistes de Teo, y él era su mayor enemigo en la caza de enfermeras. Así que viendo como estaban las cosas se limitó a llamar al camarero para que le trajese comida y un whisky doble.

Tas un par de horas el ambiente estaba pasando de insoportable a patético. Todos los allí presentes que llevaban un par de copas abandonaron las mesas y empezaron a hablar cada vez en voz más alta y a reírse de cosas sin sentido. Se sentía estúpido estando entre esa gente. Pero al menos Wilson volvía de su intento de ligar y se sentaba a su lado.

-Tú señora debe estar contenta.- Wilson le miró extrañado y todavía sonriendo.-Hoy no te has tirado a nadie, sólo lo has intentado.- dijo suspicaz dando una honda calada a su puro.

-House, haga lo que haga siempre piensas que estoy ligando.- bebió de su copa de vino sonriendo resignado ante el comentario de su amigo.

-¿Y no es cierto?

-No.

-¿Qué te ha contado Teo? ¿No quieres cotillear…?- House se acercaba a él como una maruja que necesita información.

-Sólo una nueva enfermera, la pelirroja de pediatría, esa que tiene el culo respingón.

-Pero si esa casi ni ha cumplido los 21…

-Eso le dije, pero me contestó que en la cama ya es muy madura…

-Oh oh…- otra calada al puro.- Y que más...

-¿Has visto que guapa está Cuddy?-le interrumpió el oncólogo que mirada ensimismado a su amiga.

House no puedo evitar girarse para verla mejor. Aunque ya se había fijado en el vestido de la endocrina. El verde siempre le había sentado como un guante, pero esa noche lucía con un brillo especial. La larga melena rizada relucía más brillante que nunca. Tal vez fuesen las copas de más que habría bebido pero sus mejillas se mostraban en un tono rosado dulce y a la vez provocativo. Y sus labios no se juntaban más que para acercarse a la copa, ya que no dejaba de mostrar esa enorme sonrisa que la hacía tan especial.

-Ese vestido no deja lugar a la imaginación, creo que si me fijo puedo verle los pezones.

-¡House!- protestó su amigo levantándose con su copa en la mano.

-Eh que has sido tú quien ha sacado a Cuddy no yo. – se quejó ahora él.

-Deberías hablar con la gente.

-No empieces.

-Yo voy a hacerlo.- dio un largo trago a su copa y se fue dejando a su amigos solo y aburrido.

Llevaba diez minutos solo y ya había pedido otra copa. Para colmo había empezado a sonar música y los médicos, enfermeras y benefactores borrachos bebidos ahora bailaban sin sentido alguno del ritmo. Se bebió la siguiente copa que le trajo el camarero con lentitud, dándose tiempo para observar a todos los que había allí y haciendo una porra consigo mismo de quién se acostaría con quién aquella noche. Cuando en su vaso ya sólo quedaban hielos decidió que era el momento de marcharse. Se estaba poniendo el abrigo cuando vio luz en el despacho de su jefa. La curiosidad fue más fuerte que sus ganas de llegar a casa y fui hasta allí. Cuddy estaba rebuscando entre los papeles de su mesa en busca de algo. Parecía una posesa moviendo papeles, pero la sonrisa de sus labios no desaparecía.

-¿No deberías estar ligando con algún benefactor para sacarle dinero?- ella levantó la cabeza sorprendida por la intrusión y porque él estuviese allí, pero enseguida prosiguió con su búsqueda.

-Estoy buscando una copia de la donación del señor McDuglas que ha decidido donar 20.000 dólares más. – dijo casi gritando.- sabía que el whisky funcionaría.- se dijo para si misma, pero House lo escuchó.

-Los emborrachas para sacarles dinero.- se adentró en el despacho.- que malvada…

-Mejor eso que usar mis encantos… ¡Aquí está lo sabía!- saltaba con un papel en la mano como una niña el día de navidad con el regalo que tantos meses llevaba deseando.

-Creo que ese vestido es usar tus encantos.- confirmo House.- veo más de lo que imagino.

-Gracias.- le dijo ella parándose enfrente de él apoyando el trasero en su escritorio.-A ti también te queda bien el traje, pensé que vendrías en zapatillas.

Le sonrió, y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Durante un instante la complicidad reinaba entre ellos.

-Stacy no me habría dejado salir de casa.- respondió él. Ella se sintió incomoda al escuchar el nombre de su amiga, por instante se había olvidado de él con su amiga, y había sentido esa magia que a veces creía ver entre ellos.

-Por cierto ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿No deberías estar bebiendo whisky con Wilson? – la decana se encaminó a apagar la luz de su escritorio y a buscar un bolígrafo para llevar el documento al ser McDuglas.

-Me iba ya vi luz y… -"tenía curiosidad"- dijeron los dos a la vez. Y no pudieron evitar sonreír ambos de nuevo

-Es una pena. Estoy tan contenta que hasta habría bailado contigo. – le sonrió a muy poca distancia de él porque pensó que en la penumbra no se verían sus ganas por bailar con alguien que no fuese un benefactor baboso.

-Aún estás a tiempo.- dijo arrebatándole el documento y el bolígrafo de la mano y cogiéndola por la cintura.

-¿Aquí?- preguntó ella extrañada.

-Aquí puedo tocarte el culo, si vamos fuera alguien podría chivarse de que intento seducir a la jefa.- le hablaba tan cerca que ella sintió su aliento golpear contra su frente.

La música proveniente de fuera era un pequeño susurro casi imperceptible para los dos. Pero cerraron los ojos para sentir la música y dejarse llevar por ésta. Comenzaban a sentirla y entonces el abrazarse un poco más tomaba un sentido no comprometedor para ninguno de los dos. Ella se agarró al cuello de él y entrelazó sus brazos por detrás, mientras que House tomaba su cintura moviendo un poco las manos, porque la tela del vestido era tan fina que sentía prácticamente la piel de la decana.

"_You ask me if I love you  
And I choke on my reply  
I'd rather hurt you honestly…"_

Las primeras notas comenzaban a llenarles de vida, y el movimiento de sus cuerpos era casi inconsciente. Un pequeño balanceo, sencillo y lento que les apremiaba cada a sentirse más y más cerca. Ella deslizó sus brazos para acogerse también a la cintura de él y poder recostar la cabeza sobre su pecho. Él se sentía embriagado por el aroma que ella desprendía, no era el perfume, a ese estaba acostumbrado, era el olor a manzana de su pelo. Se sintió tan atraído por el olor que dejó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella, para sentirlo mejor. Y de nuevo cerró los ojos para sentir las manos de ella por dentro de su chaqueta pero sin traspasar la camisa, tan sólo buscando un poco de calor.

"_Than mislead you with a lie  
And who am I to judge you  
In what you say or do  
I'm only just beginning  
To see the real you"_

Al poder dejar reposar la cabeza sobre el pecho de su mejor médico podía sentir latir su corazón. El ritmo que este seguía era tan calmado que le daba tranquilidad y no sabía por qué. Sentirse entre los brazos fuertes de él, de nuevo, debía ponerla nerviosa y sin embargo se sentía segura y a salvo, como si estando junto a él nada malo pudiera suceder. Lo terrible es que solía ser al contrario, por tenerle cerca todo salía mal.

"_And sometimes when we touch  
The honestys too much  
And I have to close my eyes and hide  
I want to hold you till I die  
Till we both break down and cry  
I want to hold you till the fear in me subsides"_

Se sentía tan feliz en aquellos momentos que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas compartirlo con él. Tal vez porque era el único que estaba allí, tal vez porque era él quién la hacía sentir así. Alzó su rostro, serena y sonriente, para mirarle. Ambos detuvieron el suave balanceo que habían llegado a coordinar a la perfección. Él también abrió sus ojos y la miró. Y si el tiempo se detenía cada vez que sus ojos tropezaban esta vez parecía que todo giraba a mayor velocidad y ninguno sabía si aguantaría de pie.

"_At times I think were drifters  
Still searching for a friend  
A brother or a sister  
But then the passion flares again"*_

Sus labios miraban con pasión los labios de ella. Y los ojos de ella besaban una y otra vez los de él. El azul estaba a punto de explotar entre los dos, mojándolos por completo e inundándolos de pasión. Más allá de sus cinturas no había parte de su cuerpo que no compartiese con el otro, y las manos de él se encargaban de aferrarla fuerte para que no se alejase. De igual modo, las palmas de ella sentían la piel del médico por encima de la blanca camisa. Cuando parecía que no había vuelta atrás y sus labios iban a sellar el trato.

-Debería marcharme.- dijo él soltándola.- Stacy me estará esperando. –Parecía incomodo por haberse separado de ella, y su piel así lo confirmaba pidiéndole que la abrazase de nuevo.

Ella tardó un poco en reaccionar, tal vez por el alcohol que la mantenía atontada, tal vez porque no deseaba que ese momento acabara, como tantos otros que sentía que algo explotaba entre ellos.

–Sí tienes razón. Estará preocupada y yo debo buscar a… al señor McDuglas.- continuó ella sonriendo como antes. Cogió el documento y salió de su despacho dejando a House dentro.

Ella sentía las mejillas sonrosadas y ardiendo tras abandonar su despacho, porque jamás había sentido que un baile fuese tan íntimo. Había bailado alocada en una discoteca cuando era joven. Había bailado con hombres provocando situaciones más comprometidas más tarde. Había bailado en bodas por cumplir con los padrinos. Pero jamás había bailado de una forma tan íntima que sentía que se había desnudado para él. Jamás había vivido con tanta intensidad la música como para que la meciese y la impulsase a estar tal y como deseaba con él.

Él jamás había bailado. Nunca había ido a los bailes de graduación con pareja, prefería ir solo para poder beber. Stacy le pidió una vez que bailasen y le dio una contestación que le costó dos noches en el sofá. Ni su madre de pequeño le había convencido. Y ella, tan sólo sugiriéndolo y con ese vestido… En el fondo lo estaba deseando desde que escuchó sonar la música, pero jamás pensó que un baile pudiera llevarle a sentir tantas cosas. Y sobre todo a hacerle olvidar por una canción todo lo que gobernaba su mundo. Nunca había bailado y no sabía si volvería a hacerlo, porque le había trastocado por completo.

[[_Tenían más de 30 años y jamás habían bailado con nadie dejando que la música les guiase hasta aquello que deseaban.]]_

_*Sometimes when we touch, Dan Hill  
_

(Aclaración: aquí House ya tendría los 40, pero queda feo poner tenían más de 30, bueno él 40 ya. :P


	4. Llorado

4. Yo nunca he... **Llorado**

La niebla se había adueñado por completo de la ciudad de Nueva Jersey, el aire era tan espeso que hasta la mismísima Londres envidiaría su blancura. No se podía ver más allá de un metro alrededor de uno mismo, y parecía que tan sólo con respirar incrementabas el espesor de ésta. Gracias, o tal vez por culpa, del humo que colapsaba cada calle, la noche parecía más oscura de lo que realmente era. Normalmente sentado allí podía ver las estrellas, pero esta noche el cielo estaba vacío.

Llevaba meses escapándose en medio del silencio de la ciudad para acudir allí a escondidas. La soledad le llamaba a gritos y él tan sólo cumplía con su deber y acudía. Ella no sabía nada, la dejaba durmiendo plácidamente y cuando regresaba continuaba en la misma postura. Se alegraba porque sino querría saber por qué acudía allí, y ni siquiera él lo sabía.

El aire que escapaba de su boca se convertía en vaho, pero aún así lo utilizaba para tratar de calentar sus manos. La noche era fría y húmeda, si no lo hubiera hecho, la pierna le estaría matando, pero lo cierto es que se sentía tranquilo, muy tranquilo. El murmullo del agua del lago prácticamente quieta era muy relajante. También el sonido de los grillos. A unos pocos kilómetros de la ciudad y parecía que estuviese sintiendo la naturaleza en estado puro. En ese parque comenzó a darse cuenta de todo lo que ella había hecho por él años atrás. De pronto el sonido de unas pisadas apresuradas le hizo desplazar su atención.

-Has vuelto a hacerlo.

El rostro furioso de Cuddy mostraba lo decepcionada que estaba. Las ojeras estaban más acentuadas en los últimos meses, pero esa noche todavía más. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y la nariz roja delataba que había estado llorando. Pero eso no era lo peor, su pie derecho no paraba de golpear contra el suelo una y otra vez, en un tic que él había descubierto sólo aparecía cuando su paciencia se agotaba, y eso ocurría en muy pocas ocasiones. Por último House se fijó en lo que sus finos dedos, tras unos útiles guantes negros, sujetaban: una jeringuilla.

-Podría negarlo.- dijo el nefrólogo viéndose descubierto por su, ahora, pareja.- Pero me parece que esa jeringa es mía, así que no serviría de nada. –Desvió la mirada al lago.

-Ni siquiera te arrepientes.- escupió ella indignada observándole sentado en el banco. No podía expresar con palabras lo exasperada que estaba. -¡Dígnate a mirarme a la cara Greg!- gritó, harta de su forma de actuar.

-¿No te cansas de éstas discusiones? – giró la cara para verla, pero no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo la mirada, le dolía verla así.

Ella se sentó a su lado en el banco, trató de respirar hondo y calmarse. Trataba de afrontar esta situación con frialdad, pero esta vez era demasiado, él era demasiado. Los segundos pasaban y el silencio entre ellos se hacía más y más incomodo. Ambos esperaban que el otro dijese algo para solucionar la situación, pero los dos callaban.

-Prometiste que no volverías hacerlo. – dijo al fin.

-Ya sabes que no tengo palabra.- dijo él bromeando y pasando un brazo tras la espalda de ella.

-¡Esto no es ninguna tontería Greg! ¡Estamos hablando de morfina! ¿No tienes suficiente con la vicodina? ¿No eres lo bastante adicto?

-Me D-u-e-l-e,-gesticulo cada una de las letras tratando de hacerse entender.- Estoy harto de repetirlo, a ti, a Wilson…

-Claro que te duele, pero ese no es el problema.- se detuvo- eres un adicto, y necesitas más y más.- otra pausa que le permitió tomar aire. Inspeccionó con cautela cada rincón, pensando lo que iba a decir, aunque llevaba meses sabiéndolo.- Eres un yonkie. – le miró fijamente, sus ojos claros chocaban con los de él.

-¡Vamos! Eso no es nada nuevo, soy adicto a la vicodina casi desde que la inventaron…-ella le cortó.

-No Greg, antes necesitabas las pastillas para funcionar. Ahora te chutas la morfina porque te coloca. – se levantó del banco.- No sé… no sé…- titubeó al borde de las lágrimas, pero aguantó.- No sé que buscas en ella… Al principio…- la voz le temblaba al confesarle cómo se sentía.- Al principio, parecía que te bastaba con que estuviésemos juntos, tu trabajo, Wilson…- gesticulaba constantemente bajo la atenta mirada de él.- pero desde… - inspiró y respiró con fuerza por última vez.- desde que sabes lo del embarazo… estás fuera de control.

-¿Crees que…?-

-No sé que creer, Greg. – negó con la cabeza.- No sé que creer, tú dijiste que querías formar parte de esto.- dijo acariciándose el vientre.- pero desde que lo conseguimos te alejas más y más de mí.

Él no dijo nada. Sólo la miraba, tan débil… parecía mentira que su Lisa estuviera casi rendida por él. Siempre había luchado contra viento y marea, había anhelado ser madre durante tantos años y ahora, ni siquiera así podía ser feliz, por su culpa.

-Lisa, no tiene nada que ver contigo.- dijo casi susurrando.- tú…

-¿Yo te he hecho feliz?- inquirió ella.

-¿Cómo me preguntas eso? –respondió preguntando él, casi indignado.

-Porque si te he hecho feliz no entiendo que te estés tirando tu solo por el acantilado. – él no la miraba, no se veía con fuerzas de afrontarla. –Eres el de siempre, el House de siempre.

Él escuchó su apellido con un tono de desprecio que jamás había sentido en la voz de ella. Ese House sonaba al peor de los insultos que ella pudiera buscar, ni un cabrón, hijo de puta, o capullo habría sonado tan despectivo como ese simple House. Tal vez porque hacía siglos que no la escuchaba usar su apellido fuera del hospital.

-Ya sabias como era cuando…- de nuevo, ella le interrumpió.

-Aquí llega el turno de la autocompasión. ¡Oh sí pobre House que es un cojo cabrón que vive con dolor! – dijo ella en un tono sarcástico que había aprendido a la perfección de él. Se levantó del banco y bufó, casi al borde de golpearle.

-¡Lisa!- la hizo girarse y mirarle a los ojos.- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! – gritó destrozando por completo el ambiente tranquilo que andaba buscando cuando llegó.- Vamos dilo de una vez…- dijo retándola con la mirada.

-Quiero que te vayas de casa. Mañana. – seria le miraba desde abajo sin apartar los ojos de su mirada.

-¿Y para echarme has montado todo esto? Sólo haberlo dicho. Mañana me iré.

-¿Qué yo he montado qué?- le cogió del brazo furiosa.- Tú has provocado esta situación Greg. Si quieres auto destruirte allá tú, pero no quiero que mi hija vea como su padre se convierte en un yonkie que va de hospital en hospital buscando morfina.

-¿Niña?- por un momento se iluminó el rostro del doctor.

-Sí, me lo han dicho hoy, será una niña, como tú querías.- la poca ternura que quedaba para él se desprendió en esas palabras.

-Lisa yo… sé que puedo…

-No Greg, no puedes.-le interrumpió.- Y prefiero renunciar a ti ahora, que no ver como te haces un infeliz creyendo que no nos haces felices a nostras. – le miró sincera.- y lo peor de todo, es que eso es en lo único que te equivocas.

Sus miradas se perdían y se buscaban en menos de una milésima de segundo. Sus cuerpos se acariciaban sin saberlo, tal vez por la costumbre. La mano de ella todavía tenía agarrado el brazo de él. Él no soltaba su bastón. Y sus rostros eran el reflejo del dolor del otro. Ella agachó la cabeza, él elevó la mirada al cielo. Ya nada tenía solución. De nuevo sus ojos volvían a brillar, y por un instante olvidaron el dolor, y se besaron, como hacía meses que no lo hacían, con dulzura y amor. En un beso en que a los labios les costaba despegarse, y sentían un extraño sabor salado.

-Lisa déjame que lo intente…- suplicó.

-Es tarde…- trató de acallar su llanto, pero una traviesa lagrima atravesaba su rostro. Se giró, y comenzó a andar alejándose del lugar.

-¡Lisa!- ella acudió a su llamada, mirándole preguntando. -¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- preguntó curioso, lo que a ella le hizo sonreír, recordando que era el de siempre.

-Lo supe desde el principio. – respondió altiva.- Desde la primera noche que discutimos, yo también solía venir aquí a pensar, antes de… - él asintió entendiéndola.

-¿No vas a despedirme, verdad?

-El trabajo es lo único que te mantiene cuerdo. Pero se acabó la morfina.- respondió firme.

-Mañana nos vemos….Cuddy.-le costó decir su apellido con indiferencia, pero se acostumbraría, de nuevo.

-Buenas noches, House.- respondió con melancolía antes de marcharse de allí. Tan sólo una lágrima continuaba escapando a su dominio, pero prefirió que él no la viese.

House la veía alejarse sentado en el banco. Cuando la vio subir a su coche y arrancar, por primera vez en su vida rompió a llorar como un niño. No sabía si era impotencia, dolor, rabia, o el ver como dejaba pasar la felicidad una vez más. Pero las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar, y él mismo se cuestionaba el por qué la había dejado marchar.

Ella ya había llorado, y más de cien veces, por él. Había llorado por quererle, había llorado por odiarle. Le había llorado inconsciente, cuando tenía pareja, había llorado de rabia, y de pena. Pero por primera vez lloraba por ella, por no haber conseguido hacerle lo suficientemente feliz como para que permaneciese a su lado. Esa era su gran derrota, y por eso lloraba.

Él, no recordaba haber llorado. Probablemente lo habría hecho, tal vez de dolor, en las noches que no podía conciliar el sueño por el ardor en su pierna. Pero esta vez no lloraba por el dolor. Lloraba por sentirse infeliz, y eso era algo a lo que se debía haber acostumbrado. Pero esa noche había cruzado el umbral de la infelicidad y había llegado más allá. Y por eso lloraba, porque había robado toda la felicidad de ella y tan sólo le había dejado miseria y amargura.

_[[Tenían más de 40 años y ninguno había llorado toda una noche sin poder detenerse y sintiendo que en cada lágrima perdían la poca felicidad que les quedaba]]_

**FIN**

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews tan positivos, y por leer el fic. Me alegra mucho que os guste, y de verdad que se agradecen mucho las opiniones para que al menos parezca que se escribe para alguien. Muchas gracias, y nos leemos.


End file.
